Pasado, Presente y Futuro
by FalconB
Summary: Los echos del pasado son lo que ala postre marcan nuestro presente o acaso no? y lo mas importante son acaso los que determinan nuestro futuro (Terminado)
1. Pasado

PASADO, PRECENTE Y FUTURO

Pasado

No sé por que lo dije,

A: solamente han pasado algunos días desde el fracaso de nuestra boda, yo creía que después de la ultima batalla, cuando estuve apunto de morir 

Tu estabas sola,

R: Y entonces estuvistes a punto de morir en mis brazos, creí que esta bes no podría ganar yo "RANMA SAOTEME" Yo que nunca he perdido

No tanto como yo,

A: y a punto de morir vinieron a mi mente todos aquellos momentos

O solo querías estarlo,

R: Y al tenerla a mi lado a un paso de la muerte, recordé la felicidad que a mí llego cuando la conocí, aunque yo a diario la rechasara

Te dije hola,

A: Tal vez si el día que nos conocimos todo hubiera sido diferente 

No pretendía algo mas,

R: Si en algún momento hubiera cambiado la forma en la que te trate

Solo estabamos juntos.

A: Si tan solo te hubiera dicho lo que en verdad sentía

Solo yo, sola tu,

R: Pero mi orgullo mi gran orgullo me lo impedia

era solo soledad

A: Que acaso mis sentimientos no podían ser más fuertes que mi orgullo

Y lo dije,

R: Aunque unas pocas veces estuve apunto de decirlo

Tu no ibas a escucharlo.

A: Pero al final siempre fracasaba y termina peleando contigo

Nada más tonto:

R: Porque no podía solamente dejarme llevar por lo que sentía

Te amo,

A: si tan solo te lo pudiera decir

No lo dije en voz alta por ti,

R: si lo pudiera aceptar frente a ti, si pudiera

Si no por ser honesto,

A: pero primero debería aceptarlo para mi misma

Porque debía aceptarlo,

R: y las aun más pocas veces que al fin lograba aceptarlo

Te amo,

A: Las veces que se me escapaba lo que sentía por ti

No debí haberlo contado,

R: Siempre terminaba igual, siempre

No debí haber esperado algo mas,

A: que acaso no podíamos hacer algo mas que pelearnos.

Pero te amaba,

R: Sin embargo no podía negarme a mimismo lo que siento

Debía decirlo

A: Sin importar los problemas que me trajera consigo

Debía aceptarlo

R: Debía afrontarlo, como a todos los retos que he superado

Y así todo termino

A: Y así recordando todo lo que hice, lo que debí hacer y lo que quiero hacer, espero paciente mi final

Sola tu,

R: Y recordando todo esto me niego a aceptar que ella pueda morir

Solo yo.

A: A hora solo me resta esperar un milagro

Solo soledad quedara

Y en este momento lo acepte sin miedo ni duda te amaba

O solamente yo

A: Y así el milagro sucedió, su amor, el mío me salvaron de un trágico final o al menos yo así lo creía en ese momento.

¿ Fin ?

Espero que lo que acabo de escribir les guste, es el primer fic o intento de fic que escribo así que si no me salió pero para nada bien discúlpenme pero al fin y al cabo que echando a perder se aprende no ¡creen!

Bueno los personajes de este fanfiction le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores yo solo los utilice un momento para intentar escribir algo entretenido y sin animo de lucro, así que por favor no me demanden.

Comentarios, criticas, abucheos, risas, golpes, amenazan de muerte o cualquier otra cosa que ustedes deseen a falconblack@hotmail.com

ATTE. FALCON 


	2. Presente

PASADO, PRECENTE Y FUTURO

Presenté

Hoy quiero confesar sin amargura

A: Hoy es al fin el día de nuestra boda, estaremos juntos por siempre tu y yo, aun no puedo creer que ya todos nuestros problemas hayan terminado y que al fin nos casaremos

Que yo te he querido locamente

R: Hoy sera el dia en que al fin te declare mis mas profundos sentimientos a ti mi único amor, al igual que espero, tu me digas lo que sientes por mi.

Con la furia que ama un demente

A: Ya solo faltan algunos minutos para que este junto a ranma frente al padre que habrá de casarnos, ahora mismo me dirijo junto a el

Sin el juicio que causa la cordura.

R: Solo faltan unos intantes, pero alguien a dicho algo sobre un barril de agua que podria curar todos mis problemas

Quise ser triste para hacer más pura

Y como si este fuera un sueño de un momento a otro se convierte en una pesadilla como siempre a sucedido en nuestras vidas siempre discutiendo siempre peleando por que todo a de acabar siempre asi

Esta loca pasión que arde en mi mente

R: si tan solo hubiera sobre puesto mi felicidad a la de akane…  todo esto se hubiera podido prevenir pero no tal ves ay ciertas cosas que nunca cambian tal ves se a yo el que nunca cambiara.

Quise ser tierno y a la vez ardiente

A: de verdad quisiera entender quisiera saber el porque de nuestras continuas peleas el por que de tan triste desenlacé del que debió ser el mejor momento de nuestras vidas.

Para calmar la sed de tener tu ternura

R: ya todo acabo, la boda se a cancelado todo por mi culpa, si simplemente hubiera sido totalmente sincero con lo que siento y hago, tal ves todo esto se hubiera podido evitar.

Así, tanto mas te amaba mas me condenaba

A: si tan solo jamas me hubiera prestado a este engaño si desde el principio le hubiera dicho toda la verdad sobre nuestra boda, tal ves si solo hubiera hablado antes si solo…

Por que mi presencia siempre ignorabas

R: tal ves si le hubiera dicho des de el principio lo que sentía por ella, si tan solo mi orgullo me lo hubiera permitido, todo esto se hubiera evitado

Mi pensar, mi sentir, que poco te importaban

A: Mi amor el tuyo habrán sido solamente un murmullo en el viento que tiende a desaparecer con el pasar del tiempo.

No aguanto mas, mi alma esta destrozada 

R: Ya no hay razon para seguir aquí, el solo recuerdo del fracaso de nuestra boda es suficiente razon para desear irme de este lugar

Sigo mi camino, pensando que tal vez

A: Ya no ay nada que hacer todo ha terminado, continuo con mi vida pensando que tal ves un día todo sea diferente entre nosotros.

Junto a ti mi destino no estaba.

R: Si tan solo hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para poder cambiar todos estos acontecimientos, pero no pude, eh fallado otra ves, ya solo me queda el tratar de cambiar de ahora en adelante esperando que el camino por venir se ha diferente al ya recorrido.

fin

todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores

criticas, amenazas y demás a halconegro@tutopia.com

autor FalconB


	3. Futuro

PASADO, PRECENTE Y FUTURO Futuro 

No, no es mi intención decir te amo, 

Akane: Han pasado ya algunos meces desde el fracaso de nuestra boda y aun ahora me atormenta el  recordarla, pensar en que tal ves todo lo que nos paso fue para bien, por que me ha dado tiempo para pensar que siento realmente

ni siquiera la de demostrar que te extraño, 

Ranma: con el tiempo se han ido borrando los recuerdos de tan triste dia pero aun no dejo de pensar que tal ves todo pudo ser diferente, pero todo ya ha pasado, ahora es tiempo de cambiar, dejar atrás el pasado y empezar a pensar en un nuevo futuro.

es algo aún más insulso y torpe, 

A: el solo pensar en lo que se a vecina en mi vida, el pensar realmente en cual podría ser nuestro futuro, en caso de que tengamos un futuro juntos, me hace recordar todo lo que vivimos juntos

es aceptar que dejaré de verte... 

R: tal ves sea tiempo ya de dejar atrás todo, irme de aqui, alejarme de Nerima y empezar una nueva vida, pero y ella etare listo para dejarla atrás, no no estoy seguro  de lo que siento por ella en estos momentos

Saber que si alguna vez me amaste 

A: Ahora se prepara para alejarse de mi lado, y aunque no quiero dejarlo ir ay algo que me impide el decirle que se quede aquí junto a mi.

no lo volverás a hacer, 

R: el solo pensar en dejarla sola me aterra, el pensar que me podría llegar a necesita me empuja a quedarme, pero este mismo sentimiento es el que me ase pensar si es solo la costumbre de estar a su lado lo que me incita a no irme

no volverás a cruzar tu mirada con la mía, 

A: el hacerme ala idea de que no te vere mas aquí, a mi lado, para cuidarme, me hace sentir la persona mas solitaria de este mundo

no volveré a tener tus labios cerca de los míos, 

R: al pensar en ti, me vienen a la mente los recuerdos felices que compartimos, los pocos besos fugase que nos dimos, me hacen pensar tanto y tan poco que compartimos juntos realmente

no volverás a juntar tu cuerpo al mío, 

A: el sentir de tu corazón junto a mi pecho, cada ves que me salvaste, el solo pensar en que tal ves nunca lo vuelva a sentirlo, me hace querer morir por dentro

no volveré a escuchar tu voz que agita mi corazón,  

R: tanto tiempo que compartimos, tantos momentos felices que pudimos compartir, pero siempre nuestras palabras fueron para molestarnos, pero aun así siento que las extrañare

no volverás... 

A: a verme con esa mirada como quien guarda un preciado tesoro de cualquier persona que pudiera dañarlo, esa mirada que solo tu puedes tener, de cariño, de preocupación, de amor…

no volveré...

R: a observar la dulce sonrisa de tus labios, el fino contorno de tu rostro o el jugar de tu pelo con el viento.

no volveremos a decirnos te quiero,

A: si en su momento hubiéramos dicho mas veces lo que sentimos y no lo que deseábamos que escucharan los demás, tal ves y solo tal ves todo hubiera terminado de una forma diferente

y aún así me dirías que es lo mejor para los dos. 

R: Ahora que lo pienso si todo lo vivido hubiera sido diferente, si en verdad hubiera sido honestó con migo y le hubiera dado y expresado mi amor a ella en todo momento posible, quien me podría decir que todo esto hubiera sido diferente, que todo hubiera sido para mejor.

Tal vez tú piensas que es lo mejor, 

A: Pero ya no puedo pensar en el hubiera, en estos momentos debo pensar en el ahora en que voy hacer , en que es realmente lo que siento por el

tal vez debería decir te amo, 

R: pero ya nada puedo cambiar de lo sucedido, ahora debo decidir que hacer en estos momentos

¿Qué podrían hacer esas dos pobres 

A: tal ves debería decirle lo que siento, pero no aun no estoy realmente segura de amarlo

y pequeñas palabras para traerte de vuelta? 

R: Pero realmente podría hacer en estos momentos algo para cambiar todo lo anterior mente dicho y si solo la lastimara aun mas con mis palabras

no lo haré por más que me presione, 

A: pero no.. no le diré nada dejare que el tiempo decida dejare que el decida si desea regresar a mi lado o no

tal vez no volverás, 

R: ahora me preparo para salir ya me he despedido de todos, volteo por ultima ves y observo a Akane despidiéndose de mi, no… no regresare, seguiré hacia adelante sin detenerme a mirar atrás

pero yo siempre seguiré aquí esperando... 

A: yo se, yo siento que todo se arreglará al final y yo estaré aquí esperándolo, para cuando decida regresar a mis brazos, para cuando yo decida en verdad amarlo… sin reservas

pensando que fue de esas dos tristes palabras 

R: me voy no para siempre, me prometo a mí mismo regresar algún día aquí, volver al lugar del que tal ves nunca debí salir, mas sin embargo, estoy seguro de que esta ves será parabién todo lo que haga

Que dejé de mencionar cuando te fuiste.

AyR: Y dejare de pensar en el amor hasta que tu y yo estemos de nuevo juntos para amarnos como siempre debió haber sido

Fin

Comentarios del autor

Bueno con esta tercera parte doy por terminado este pequeño poema/fic (no se precisamente de que tipo sea) eh que puedo decir espero les haya gustado y noi dejen de leer otros fics míos, espero sus criticas y comentarios al respecto en halconegro@tutopia.com

Sobre el poema

Es una obra mía que escribí ya hace casi tres años para una chica muy especial en mi vida en el narro todo los sentimientos que en ese instante de separación tuve y al leerlo de nuevo hace ya algún tiempo cuando apenas empezaba con la idea de escribir un fic se me ocurrió la idea de ocuparlo como cuerpo dé la historia y que mejor que estos dos personaje (Akane/Ranma) para darle vida de alguna manera en forma de un relato de sus vivencias desde mi punto de vista, bueno eso creo es todo cualquier otra cosa al mismo mail

Todos los personajes utilizados auqi pertenecen a sus respectivos autores yo no gano nada con ellos.

Atte FalconB


End file.
